Fate/Great Order
Fate/Great Order (フェイト/ グレート オーダー, Feito/ gurēto ōdā) is an RPG game idea with a plot plot that take place ini any historical event and legends. It also remake of Fate/Grand Order with new plot. Fujimaru Ritsuka and the his Servant, Victor WIharja, from Ruler-Clas, work with other Servants in finding the cause behind this phenomenon, soon revealed to be a part of a very sinister intention. Prolog In 2012, Victor Wiharja, Ruler-class servant was summoned by Chaldea. However, because there was no suitable Master, he became a Rogue Servant. He is good friends with Romani Archaman, Leonardo Da Vinci, and Lev Lainur. In 2016, Olga Marie callIed in several prospective masters. That is because in 2017, the world is predicted to be destroyed and experience doomsday. Chaldea also discovered a singlarity in 2004 which resulted in doomsday in 2017. However, when the Rayshift was going to take place, there was an explosion and all that was left was Fujimaru Ritsuka. And when Victor helped Ritsuka, Rayshift lit up and brought them to the past. And their journey through time begins. Gameplay Fate/Great Order is a turn-based open world RPG where the sole objective is to collect 7 special artifacts called Holy Grail Fragments (聖杯の断片, Seihai no Danpen) and fuse them together in order to restore the Holy Grail (聖杯, Seihai), a wish granting device that has the means to change even existence should the one worthy of wishing it desires. But in order to obtain the Holy Grail Fragments, the player (playing as the Protagonist) must traverse through parts of the Reverse Side of the World where some parts of the environment have changed due to a mysterious phenomenon called the Alteration (変更, Henkō). Using Heroic Spirits (英霊, Eirei) summoned as Servants (サーヴァント, Sāvanto) in order to defeat enemies, explore the unknown and recover the Holy Grail Fragments. When exploring and battling, the Protagonist is accompanied by five Servants of the player's choosing. Characters Master * Fujimaru Ritsuka Servants Saber Archer Lancer Rider Assassin Caster Berserker Ruler Avenger Beast Plot Arc 1 : Observer on Timeless Temple Singularity F - Flame Contaminated City: Fuyuki 1st Singularity - Battle of Two Holy Maiden : Orleans 2nd Singularity - Eternal Madness Maiden : Rome 3rd Singularity - War of Pirates : Okeanos 4th Singularity - The Mist City : London 5th Singularity - War of Myth : North America 6th Singularity - New Camelot : Jerusalem 7th Singularity - The Ages of God : Babylonia 8th Singularity - The Fight Against Rebels : Jakarta Last Singularity - The Grand Temple of Time : Salomon Arc 2 : Identity Seeker in Various Legendary 1th Legendary - The Round Table Kingdom - England 2th Legendary - The God of Sea - Japan 3th Legendary - The Battle of Brothers - India 4th Legendary - War in Olympus - Greece 5th Legendary - Rescue the Idol's Heart - India Last Legendary - The War of Legendary - ??? Trivia * Some people call this game Fate/Grand Order 2 or FGO 2 * Almost of Arc 1 based from Fate/Grand Order plot Category:VictorWiharja123